Short People Perks
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione is too short to reach a shelf in the restricted section what happens when someone taller comes to help her out. WARNING Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Frustrated Hermione kicked the shelf. Stupid height. It wasn't even like she was that short and yet still the books in the restricted section went high above her head. Sadly due to it being the restricted area her magic didn't work here. Pulling herself up onto tiptoes Hermione reached up once more to the shelf.

Gasp.

Hermione felt someone step up behind her. Their body pressing against hers as their arms reached above hers picking the book off the shelf.

'Need a little help there Granger?'

Her mind recognised the voice. Draco Malfoy. Hermione should be worried or disgusted that his body was pressed against her but she wasn't. Malfoy's body was warm and muscular and Hermione had been dreaming about it for days. Maybe this was another dream but it felt so real.

'Is this a dream?'

Malfoy chuckled and she felt his breath hot against her neck. Hermione felt stupid for asking the question if this wasn't a dream Malfoy would tease her endlessly. But then if this wasn't a dream what was he doing touching her like this? Without her noticing Malfoy had put the book down and was now running his hands along her body.

'Do you want it to be?'

His voice pulled her in dark and masculine. A moan whispered from her lips as his fingers traced the sensitive spot on her neck. Draco smirked at the witch's reaction as his pants got tighter. Moving back a step he turned the witch round so her back was against the bookcase. Pressing his body back to Hermione's he ground his cock against her relishing the moan she made.

'You never answered my question princess. Do you want this to be a dream?'

Hermione could hardly think with Draco touching her.

'No.'

Draco lunged forward then capturing her lips under his. Hermione melted into the kiss pushing back against him. Her hands moved across Draco's back as the kiss deepened. He pulled away kissing down her face and neck and her eyes drifted shut at the feeling. Smirking Draco bit the skin and sucked it gently and Hermione couldn't help the moan that escaped her. A shiver ran through her as she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing Draco all she saw was the bookcase opposite. Disappointment filled her before she noticed a small note on top of the book.

Until next time

-D


	2. Chapter 2

Until next time

-D

As Hermione walked back from the library she couldn't get him out of her head. Those kisses had been overwhelming and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what having sex would be like with the Slytherin Prince. After all Draco was known to be quite a womaniser and very talented in the bedroom. Some of the rumours made Hermione get hot, very hot but it was hard to tell what was real. However tonight had proved that maybe some of them weren't as absurd as she'd previously thought. Even telling herself that this was all a joke or even if it wasn't that he'd slept with every witch in the school couldn't tamper her excitement. The thought of Draco with other women caused a rush of jealousy even as she knew he wouldn't stay faithful. Draco Malfoy was not known for steady relationships. He was known to fuck around and if he did have a relationship it was open. Even his open relationships hadn't lasted very long and deep down Hermione knew that she didn't want a relationship like that. She wanted a passionate romance.

Slipping through the common room Hermione gently pushed open the dormitory door and snuck in. All the girls were asleep but Hermione still crept in trying not to disturb them. Not that it would be hard to explain where she'd been, most of the girls knew Hermione enjoyed a nightly visit to the library. Luckily no-one stirred and she clambered onto her bunk. Gasping as she something crinkled below her Hermione stood up examining the bed. Someone had left something on it, not much just some chocolates and a note. Must be a gift for Ginny maybe Harry got the wrong bed. Wouldn't be the first time. Picking up the note she examined it before blushing. It was from Draco.

Entrance to Slytherin dorms 10pm tomorrow. Dress sexy.

-D

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she felt herself get wet. She could imagine him saying the words as a command. His voice strong and that signature smirk. Hermione almost moaned at the image. Putting the note to one side she got into bed before examining the chocolates. Chocolate daydreams? Opening them there was another small note. He'd loaded them up with his own naughty daydreams and Hermione couldn't wait to try one but the note said they were for tomorrow evening. If she ate one she would be punished and Hermione thought about eating one just so Draco would punish her. However it was still quite early in whatever this was and she didn't want to ruin it by disobeying him.

Ever since she'd woken up Hermione had been edgy and restless. Even during charms she couldn't sit still but potions was the worst. The lesson she shared with a certain blonde haired Slytherin that was driving her hormones crazy. Hermione could feel him staring at her as she sat with Harry and Ron. Unsurprisingly the pair didn't notice the girl's jitters too focused on quidditch and Snape's whereabouts. But he noticed them. Malfoy. She tried to focus on the class, honestly she did but it was no use. It wasn't a huge loss anyway Hermione had already studied this section of the textbook and made her potion quickly. Her mind distracted by what she would wear tonight. She didn't exactly have the sexiest wardrobe. Hermione didn't want to but she was going to have to go shopping which meant involving Ginny. Hermione was hopeless at buying clothes according to the Red-head and tonight she had to look amazing. Sending a message to Ginny the pair agreed to meet at lunch at Hogsmeade to find something suitable.

Looking in the mirror Hermione smoothed the dress along her sides. It was gorgeous, it fit her curves perfectly and the green colour brought out her eyes. Her hair fell in sleek soft curls and a soft green sparkle accentuated her eyes. Her lips looked pink and juicy and the silver beaded choker round her neck matched the bracelet on her wrist. Glossy stockings adorned her legs leading down to a pair of emerald heels. Hermione knew she looked good but she was unsure how Draco would respond. Putting a trench coat on to cover the dress she snuck into the hall and began making her way to the Slytherin dorms. Nerves caused her hands to shake as she moved silently, gasping when she heard footsteps. No. Not now. She was so close only a few metres or so from the Slytherin dorms. Pulling her body around the corner pressing against the cold wall. Her mind panicked whirling through what her story should be even as she worked to control her breathing trying to make it silent.

'Look at you hot and flustered already Granger and I haven't even touched you.'

Relieved Hermione shuddered her eyes looking up to see Draco's classic smirk. Moving forward he grabbed her arm.

'Come on then Granger we don't have all night.'

A rush of excitement ran through her as Draco pulled her through the silent halls and to the Slytherin door. Whispering the password Draco helped her through the twists and turns before allowing her to stop outside a door. Finally stopping allowed her to think and she began wondering about the other boys in the dorm.

'What about the others?'

'What others Granger?'

Hermione was confused. Why was he messing around? She was about to tell him to stop when he opened the door. It led onto a long corridor that had many other doors leading off it.

'A few years ago my parents along with some of the other Slytherin parents decided that the older years shouldn't be required to share rooms so they created this corridor which leads to separate rooms.'

'Oh'

'Disappointed Granger?'

'No..No..I'

She heard Draco chuckle but it was swallowed by the sound of the door opening. The door shut behind her and the noise made her jump. Everyone in the hallway must have been able to hear it. Before she could voice her concern Draco pinned her body to the door.

'I've been thinking about this all bloody day.'

Draco's lips pressed against hers and she moaned. It was just as good as she remembered. One of his hands moved down to caress her body. His mouth pleasuring her neck as his hand slid along her curves before flicking over a breast. A breathy moan left her mouth and Draco groaned before releasing her.

'Did you bring the chocolates?'

Hermione reeling from the sudden change of atmosphere held the chocolates out. As she did confusion flooded her eyes replacing the lust.

'What are they for Draco?'

'Initiation.'

That caught Hermione's attention. Initiation was only really related to gangs or cults or frat houses and seeing as she was applying for none of the above the word seemed out of place. What had she gotten herself into?

'Initiation?'

Draco chuckled at the hesitation in her voice.

'Don't sound so worried Granger. It's something I like to have women do to see if our sexual desires would be compatible. Each chocolate is loaded with a different sexual scenario and I will give you a sheet of paper. On the piece of paper is a letter corresponding to the chocolates; after having a chocolate you will write a number down by the letter which tells me how much it turned you on.'

Whilst he talked Draco manoeuvred Hermione onto the large bed in the centre of the room placing the chocolates to one side of her as well as the piece of paper and a quill. At the end of his speech Draco shucked his jacket tossing it onto a chair in the corner leaving him in just a tousled white shirt and green tie. Sitting down on the bed he led next to her and picking up a chocolate instructed Hermione to close her eyes. Doing as she was told Hermione wasn't sure what to expect from the daydreams but as she opened her mouth and the rich chocolate and strawberry flavour mingled in her mouth she found she didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

She closed her eyes enjoying the tingles that spread through her like wildfire. A slight moan left her when the tingles began in a certain place and Draco smirked watching her squirm. He couldn't wait to see how she'd react to his fantasy.

 _The room was pitch black but Hermione knew that she was in the Malfoy Manor Study. She felt the familiar ache in her arms and gently tugging heard the clink of metal. Her master had handcuffed her naked to the wall, again, Hermione couldn't help but feel pleasure knowing that somewhere out in the gloom he was watching her, Draco was watching her, it was even worth the punishment he would give her. She'd known he would punish her for teasing him but it was more than that, she belonged to him and if anyone else had noticed he would have been furious._

' _You've been a naughty girl Miss Granger.'_

 _Hermione loved the voice he used when they were together like this it was low and soft and sultry. It screamed sex and Hermione felt herself become aroused. Her mind raced wondering how he would punish her and as visions of spanking and delayed orgasms filled her head she couldn't help but hope that something else would be filling her soon. Hermione couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth she loved to tease him._

' _You're the one that told me I should always allow easy access.'_

 _Hermione looked up at Draco as he sent out balls of light that hovered in place. She was glad, it was much nicer to see her man than to have him hide in the shadows._

' _You still haven't learnt yet have you Miss Granger? Well, if you can't keep your mouth shut then I will have to put something in it to shut you up.'_

 _Hermione almost groaned in anticipation as Draco lounged towards her. He was wearing his suit but the top few shirt buttons were undone and he had loosened his tie. She couldn't help staring as his hands went to his trousers, Draco smirked as he saw her staring slowing down slightly to give her a full view and he knew that the wait would make her even more aroused. Sliding his boxers down his legs he kicked off his shoes and trousers until he was stood only in the shirt and tie. Moving forward he was only a hand span away from Hermione and she whimpered softly wanting him closer._

' _Is this what you want? You want a nice cock to suck on?'_

 _Hermione nodded quickly. It had been a few days since she'd seen him and Hermione missed the feel of him, the intimacy they shared through this. Draco leaned in closer and Hermione moaned as his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck but the sensation was brief and as he pulled away Hermione wished she could pull him back in. She went to tug again at the chains to show Draco she wanted to touch him but as she did Hermione realised she was no longer tied up. Draco saw this and smirked._

' _On your knees then Princess.'_

 _Hermione sunk to her knees obediently, she debated rebelling but then she would have to wait even longer to have her pleasure. Draco lined himself up and as she opened her mouth he sunk his cock into her mouth. As Draco groaned Hermione bobbed her head looking up into Draco's eyes as she took him completely._

' _Mione'_

 _The way he said her name aroused her more and she moaned around his cock sending vibrations up it. Draco's hands went to the back of her head allowing him to thrust harder into her mouth, Hermione tried to keep up with him but after a little longer he pulled her up to standing. Draco crashed his lips to hers and she moaned into them. Draco pulled away whispering the words against her lips._

' _I've missed you.'_

 _Draco's hands tangled into her hair and Hermione whimpered before Draco kissed her again. She pushed against his lips desperately trying to get Draco to deepen the kiss. One hand left her hair beginning to trail down her body and Hermione moaned as he stroked the sensitive points on her body._

' _What do you want Princess?'_

 _Hermione didn't even need to think as she answered his question._

' _You. Please. Now.'_

' _Okay sweetheart. You've earnt your reward.'_

 _Draco's mouth captured hers again as Hermione's hands rid him of the remaining clothes. Draco picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her against the bookcase Draco continued to kiss her even as she ground her hips against his._

' _Please'_

 _Hermione's whispered plea caused Draco to lie her down on the desk. The wood was cool against her overheated skin and Hermione moaned as Draco's hand traced her arousal. Draco pulled Hermione's legs putting them around him, lining his cock up with her arousal he pulled his hips back before thrusting into her._

Hermione's eyes opened quickly and Draco smirked as he saw the lust pooled in them.

'Wow those day dreams are intense.'

'Too much for you Granger?'

Draco smirked as he baited her. She snatched the sheet off of him before holding her hand out for the pen which he gave to her.

'Now Granger just fill in the chart and we'll move onto the next one.'

'How many more have I got left?'

'Why? You scared already. Am I not vanilla enough for you?'

Hermione looked down at the sheet in front of her pen in hand and wondered how she would rate her arousal. Scribbling her answer down Hermione lay the sheet next to her not sure how she felt. The day dream had felt so real and now she wanted it to be real. Hermione wondered what other fantasies Draco had and whether this was the best one. She felt the signs of her arousal between her legs and clamped them together before facing Draco.

'You ready Granger?'

'Yes'

Lying back Hermione opened her mouth ready for the chocolate and couldn't help but be reminded of the day dream with his cock. She shut her eyes and savoured the feel of Draco's fingertips on her lips before the flavour of the chocolate took her away.


	4. Chapter 4

_The room was light and airy, a large window letting the small breeze waft the gossamer curtains swirl. Below her Hermione felt the silky white sheets and the sheer light fabric covering her body as she laid draped across Draco's lap. They were both naked and Hermione smiled languidly. Tonight was their last night in Italy and she felt only a small sadness for leaving the lovely manor. It would be nice to return to Malfoy Manor._

' _What are you thinking about love?'_

 _The word love was dripping with sex coming out as a purr from his lips. Hermione twisted in his arms leaning in against his chest whispering the words against his neck._

' _How I'll miss this place but also it will be nice to be back home.'_

 _Draco's hand slipped across her cheek before trailing down her neck to her breast. His fingers deftly teasing the rosy peak._

' _That wouldn't have anything to do with the play room would it? Do you miss being my little slut?'_

 _The last question was said against her throat and Hermione moaned both at his calling her a slut and at the breath that slid across her. Draco chuckled at the small moan._

' _You love it when I talk dirty to you don't you my little slut?'_

' _Yes.'_

 _Draco laughed at her and Hermione tried to be annoyed but she couldn't muster any anger refusing to ruin the peaceful moment._

' _Is it wrong for me to be aroused by my man?'_

 _Draco smiled looking down at her in the sheets, Hermione's face a picture of innocence and sex. Draco wasn't sure how she managed to pull off the two but it was something he had only ever seen in her._

' _You're gorgeous you know that?'_

 _Hermione chuckled as he complimented her. He was always so random with his compliments and it was always nice to hear him say it. Hermione moved again this time to press her lips against his revelling in the soft skin meeting hers. As she did her breasts pressed against his chest and she moaned as the slide of his skin against hers made the peaks hard. A soft moan fell from her lips as Draco deepened the kiss sliding his mouth along hers asking entrance. She let him in and gasped as his hand teased one hard bud._

' _Draco'_

 _She pulled back from the kiss to moan the name and he loved the sound of it falling from her lips. She was his. Pulling her head up so her eyes gazed into his he let the possessiveness flow into his voice._

' _You are mine. You are always going to be mine. Do you understand?'_

 _Hermione was slightly shocked at Draco's jealousy but she kind of liked it. The thought of him wanting her forever and for no-one else to touch her gave her hope they were in for the long haul. She let out a loud moan as his hand slid across her entrance before slipping a finger into her letting her moan again before stilling inside her. Hermione tried to buck her hips against his finger desperate for contact._

' _No'_

 _His voice was commanding as he ordered her to stop and look at him._

' _I own this'_

 _He wiggled the finger inside her making her cry out before stilling again. She groaned his name half annoyance half a plea for more._

' _Draco'_

' _You will never have anyone but me. I promise I will ruin you for anyone else, make you want only me.'_

' _Is that your way of saying you love me Draco Malfoy?'_

 _Her voice was teasing but she did want him to love her. She didn't know when this relationship had changed but Hermione was glad it had because she'd fallen for him. Even before the relationship started she knew there were feelings for him, all the arguments it had all led to this. He shifted his finger in her starting to thrust it in and out._

' _Cum for me and I'll tell you.'_

 _Hermione moaned before lying down allowing him better access to pleasure her. Draco slipped his finger out of her and smirked at her whimper. Hermione pushed her head up to see what Draco was doing but before she could question him his tongue was lapping at her heat. Dropping her head down she let out a moan as he continued to tease her down there._

' _All this wetness for me princess. Gods, I've always know you would like it dirty in bed.'_

 _Hermione kept moaning and as the sensation in her built up she knew it wouldn't be long till she crashed over the edge._

' _Draco please…I'm so close…'_

 _Draco lightly bit her inner thigh before whispering to her that he loved her with that Hermione felt herself reach the edge before…_

Her eyes flashed open and Hermione groaned forgetting Draco was led next to her.

'Are you okay Hermione?'

The concern in his voice made her laugh maybe there was some kindness in him after all. After the last day dream Hermione wondered if there was more kindness hidden beneath the depths of Draco. She wanted there to be. These daydreams were causing her nothing but sexual frustration and based off the two she had already seen Hermione could tell that there was two sides of Malfoy and she was determined to make him hers.

'Yes. Did you deliberately stop the daydreams like that?'

His smirk at her words said he did before he even answered.

'Just as you're about to get immense pleasure. Why yes I did?'

His body moved closer to hers on the bed and Hermione couldn't help but want more. Leaning up her body was mere inches from his.

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to pleasure you in a dream I want to pleasure you in reality.'

'So why the day dreams?'

'I have to make sure we're compatible.'

Hermione understood then the day dreams were his way of telling her what he wanted in a relationship. He wanted someone who could be submissive and slightly kinky in the bedroom but deep down he also wanted the relationship to last. He wanted to be sweet and sour. Soft and rough. Taking a risk Hermione placed her lips to his. It was quick just a peck before Hermione pulled away again.

'I'm falling in love with the man in the daydreams.'

Draco sat stock still, shocked and unsure what to say. Hermione continued before he could take over her.

'But I don't know if you're the man in the dreams. I don't want to keep going Draco.'

Draco slipped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. He'd known that once she saw the real him in the day dreams that she would fall for him. Draco didn't know how long he'd loved her but watching her react to the daydreams seeing her moan his name had stirred something in him. Something possessive.

'I am that man Hermione. Just give me a chance to show it to you.'

'I'm not sure.'

Hermione pulled out of his arms confused from the evening's events. She sat on the edge of the bed deciding whether to leave or not when Draco made the decision for her. His arms reached out crushing her to his body as his lips met the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to moan.

'I am perfect for you Hermione and you know it. No-one else can ever pleasure you like I can. I will ruin you for anyone else because you are mine.'

Hermione's eyes were like saucers as she looked at the passion in Draco's eyes. She didn't fight against him as he lowered her onto the bed.

'Please don't make me go through another day dream.'

'I won't I promise. The only pleasure you will get is from me.'

With that his lips met hers pouring out all the emotion and using it to pleasure her. Draco knew Hermione would be sexually frustrated and she was probably already ready for him but Draco was determined to make her cum over and over again tonight. For now though her lips were intoxicating and Draco lost himself in them.


End file.
